


Strange Conversations

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Goofing Around, Locker Room, M/M, dorky boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy always managed to start the oddest conversations when they were in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Conversations

Roy always managed to start the oddest conversations when they were in the shower. Dick had asked Roy why once. Turns out the only time he and Roy were alone together was in the locker room showers. Garth didn't take showers, he must of had some strange Atlantian way of getting clean. Wally was in, out, and done before Dick and Roy ever made it back to the Tower. Donna of course had the girls room all to herself.

So Roy and Dick were alone in the showers after their latest epic battle when Roy said “I don't get how you can spend so much time with Batman. I mean he's so grim it probably get's in your hair.”

“Roy that doesn't even make sense.” Dick lathered the soap up his arms. Sure Batman had been there today but how would someone get grim in their hair

“Sure it does, Shortpants. It's like those ridiculous shampoo commercials.” Roy lunged at Dick with soapy hands. “You just gotta wash him out of your hair”

Dick grabbed Roy's wrists but they were both soapy and wet. They tussled for a bit and while Dick couldn't stop Roy from getting shampoo in Dick's hair, he did eventually pin Roy down. “Roy, you are crazy.”

Roy looked up at Dick and grinned “Yeah, but you love me anyways right?”

Dick leaned down and kissed Roy “Yeah I do.”


End file.
